


Not So Smooth

by iwillrunforever



Category: DCU, Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, but it was a request, just got a serious case of writers block, kinda shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23043838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwillrunforever/pseuds/iwillrunforever
Summary: How do you ask someone on a date? Don't ask Victor Zsasz.
Relationships: Victor Zsasz/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Not So Smooth

Something strange was going on.

You were sat in the passenger seat of Victor Zsasz’s car. It was early in the evening, the sunset casting beams of pink and orange light across Gotham City. Apparently, you were on a stakeout. But, why you were there, you had no idea.

It had just been a regular day at the office – which, for you, meant taking stock in the very illegal armoury you worked at. At the loud ring of a bell, you made your way to the counter to find one of your favourite customers: Victor. He was browsing the shelves nonchalantly, examining the vast array of weapons and ammunition on display.  
“Good to see you again,” You called, grabbing his attention. He came and stood in front of you, looping his thumbs through his shoulder holsters. “What can I do for you?”  
“I need your help.” With anyone else the words would have come with an embarrassed tinge, an ashamed glance away, an irritation at himself. But you were special. Victor trusted you enough to know a request for help wouldn’t change your opinion of him.  
“Of course. What with?” You leant your elbows on the counter and smiled at him.  
“Just a simple mission. Following a target; it’s always useful to have an extra pair of eyes.” As he explained his fingers tapped against the leather of his holster. You nodded.   
“When?”  
“Saturday evening.”  
“I’ll see you then.”

And so he picked you up from work, Saturday evening, and had driven here. You were sitting in silence, watching an office building. It was deserted. In the hour you’d been there one person had left, and they clearly weren’t the person Victor was after.   
“Who are we looking for?” You murmured. He looked at you, almost guiltily, eyes wide and unblinking. Was Victor Zsasz… _nervous_? You grinned, slightly uncomfortable, but also intrigued, wondering what was going on.  
“Well -”  
“And don’t lie to me, Victor.”  
“There isn’t anyone.”  
“Then why am I here?” He shifts in his seat, fingers drumming on the steering wheel. “Victor… Are we on a date right now?” You chuckled, not sure whether you were laughing at the idea of going on a date with Victor or the idea of him not being able to ask you out directly. The look on his face makes you stop.  
“What if it was?” Victor – arrogant, cocky, intimidating, badass Victor – was nervous.   
“Then I’d say that the date itself isn’t great, but the company makes up for it.” You want to be tactful. You can’t say you never imagined something like this with Victor. He was mysterious, dangerous, intriguing. But, you couldn’t lie – sitting in a car in awkward silence under false pretences was not your ideal first date.  
“Then how would you suggest we improve it?” You don’t respond, waiting until he looks at you, before you smile.  
“Let’s go get a drink.” You grabbed your bag and stepped out of the car.  
“Wait, now?” He leaned across the centre console to look at you.   
“Right now.” You began to walk down the street, glad to hear the slam of a car door behind you and the sound of Victor’s feet on the sidewalk behind you.

Time for a reset.


End file.
